LA heat
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Lena faints while recording in L.A. Yulia hurries to her rescue, much to Ivan's annoyance. Add a cool bath and utter cuteness and you have ... read the story to find out! Reviews are welcome. t.A.T.u. forever!


**A/N: My first t.A.T.u. fanfic so please don't hate me lol review are welcome. Yulia x Lena forever!**

* * *

**L.A. heat**

**By**

**Belle A Lestrange**

"_**If they hurt you  
they hurt me too  
so we'll rise up  
won't stop  
and it's all about  
It's all about~"**_

Yulia frowned as the sweltering day dragged on outside. She was already sweaty as the stuffy air clogged her lungs like toxic fumes. It was like a furnace within the recording studio. _**Damn this L.A. heat**, _she mentally spat as her eyes wondered over to Lena. She wasn't fairing any better, she could never stand the heat. Yulia's heart went out to her companion. Shooting a glare at Ivan Shapovalov through the vast glass screen before shoving the mic back in it's stand and crossed swiftly over to the red-head. She stepped up behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her chin in the crook of Lena's neck, ignoring the sticky, sweaty skin that scorched beneath her own. "Lena, do you want to take a break?"

Lena stubbornly shook her head, red curls swaying in their high pony-tail. Yulia could feel Lena's skin sticky with sweat. "N-no … have to … record …" her droopy eyelids fell even more and she sagged backwards into Yulia's arms. Yulia swallowed as she lifted her little Lena up into her arms with ease. She had fainted. Fear gripped at Yulia's heart as she gently shook Lena in her embrace. The red-head did not stir, her cute, round face shining with sweat under the florescent lights.

"KATINA? KATINA? Lena, baby wake up" sitting down by the wall she braced Lena against her. Lena's head lolled onto one side but her eyelids did not flutter in the slightest. Yulia swallowed thickly as she adjusted their positions and patted Lena's damp cheek. "SOMEONE GET ME SOME WATER!" she yelled through the sound-proof glass. Thankfully their pianist ran out of the room just as Ivan entered with the studio owner. Neither looked happy, however both for different reason; the studio owner looked firghtfully concerned and Ivan ... well ...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE? WE HAVE A DEADLINE TO MEET!" yelled Ivan as the veins in his temples throbbed like bulging worms.

Yulia spared the cool man an even colder glare "Back off Shapovalov, she needs room to breathe … why the fuck did you make them turn off the air conditioning?" the heat was making Yulia twice as irritable than yesturday when she and Lena had been forced to go to that stupid interview and answer stupid questions. Now that had pissed her off.

Ivan wasn't having any of it "You are here to sing. Not 'care for each other'. Sing!"

Yulia ignored Ivan as she took Lena's sweaty hands within her own. She barely even seemed like she was breathing at the moment. Yulia placed two fingers over Lena's pulsepoint and waited to see if there was any sign of life. There was a faint throbbing beneath her fingertip, relief pumped into her body and she sighed. Finally the water arrived. Yulia grabbed the bottle and forcefully unscrewed the lid. She tipped a mouthful of the contents into her mouth before tilting Lena's chin upwards. She puckered her lips and sprayed the contents over Lena's face. Lena's light green eyes cracked open. Yulia felt her heart flutter and a smile flittered across her lips. The happiness was short-lived as Lena suddenly gasped and jerked forward her hands jerking up to shield her face as though she was suddenly slapped. Yulia placed the bottle to one side and cupped Lena's face in her hands easing them away from her folded arms. "Lena? Lena look at me" Lena obeyed mutely, her eyes dancing with the suffering they had endured all day in ths excrutiating heat "do you want to go back to the hotel?" Lena sniffed and stared up into Yulia's piercing blue gaze before nodding and looking down meekly. She felt ashamed and embarrassed for letting the band down. "Okay" Yulia nodded and leant forward to hug Lena, her right arm wrapping around the red-head's smooth waist. She then wrapped her left arm under Lena's legs and pushed herself up with her legs straightening up beneath her. It was a good thing that Yulia worked out with Lena on Sunday morning's otherwise she doubted she could've lifted the red-head let alone anything else. Ignoring Ivan's spitting protest's Yulia carried her little friend out of the recording studio and into the baking heat. She could barely breathe outside as the sun beat down against their fair skin. She knew she had to get Lena to their hotel immediately for a cool bath and a lot of cold water in her immune system. Hurrying as fast as she could through the open parking-lot Yulia shifted slightly so that she could reach her car-key's and open the cheap, black Land Rover she shared with Lena. It took her a while but soon she was able to shift Lena into the passenger seat and slipped into the driver's seat. Sighing and wiping sweat from her forehead her slotted the key in, turned on the egnition. She glanced at her sweet-faced little friend and felt her heart ache within her chest. She reached over and combed her fingers through the damp, red curls. She sighed and pulled out of the parking-lot. As she turned into the main road she looked across at Lena. She looked peaky and she was sweating like mad. She shifted herself so that she was holding Lena's hand, entwined their fingers, her palm fixed upon the gear-stick so that she could switch gears easily without causing an accident on the highway. "My poor little Lena"

Once inside their large, cool hotel suite; Yulia placed her unconscious friend on the frosty cool blankets before rushing into the bathroom and began running a tepid bath. Once the water was splashing within the walls of the bath-tub, Yulia stripped down to her sweaty underwear and went back into the bedroom to check on Lena, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini-fridge on the way.

*

Lena took a faint intake of breath and felt a heavy heat fall dully onto her body. Cracking her eyes open she peered around ar her surroundings. Cool and white and shady. She was in their hotel suite that much she was aware of. Frowning, she sat up and braced herself up on her elbows as a figure walked in wearing only their underwear. Her head was swimming, she was sure of it as she stared up at someone who strongly resembled her Yulia. It may have been due to the heat but Lena's eyes suddenly grew wide. Yulia actually laughed, a wonderful sound in Lena's ears. "You've seen me in less than this, Lena"

Lena flushed with embarrassment and then wish she had controlled it. The sudden wave of desire made her feel suddenly sick. Noticing the pale look on Lena's sweaty features Yulia crawled over onto the bed and straddled Lena's thighs and slowly undressed her, making sure not to push all her weight into the older girl. Lena made no moves to stop her, she willingly allowed her buttons to be undone and her collar pushed aside. Yulia threw Lena's shirt to the floor and unfastened the cap of the water bottle and poured a mouthful into her mouth. She puffed her cheeks out and crossed her eyes, making Lena smile, before she repeated the spraying action she had done in the studio to revive Lena. Like before Lena gasped as the cool water made contact with her body. Her body spasmed beneath Yulia's own hot, sweaty body, a gasping cry rattling through her dry lips. Once all their clothes and underwear were removed and thrown to the floor, Yulia hoisted Lena up into her arms and carried the latter into the bathroom, not caring about the heat outside, the weight of her dead-panned lover or of the disappointed tear piercing the corner of Lena's eye. Lena cocked her head to the side and looked down, "you didn't have to run me a bath, Yulia" she mumbled dejectedly.

"Nope … I ran a bath for us" Yulia smiled as she lowered Lena into the cooling water. Lena gasped as she leant forwards and splashed water over her face, relief flooding her body as the water trickled down her faintly freckled skin. Yulia swung her leg over the tub-wall and sank into the cool depths opening her legs in a 'v' shape so that Lena was able to lean back against her chest. She wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and nuzzled her neck with her lips, the movements causing the water to sway lightly around them. Lena was blissfully happy despite the pounding heat outside. She was in Yulia's arms and quite frankly that's where she felt inhumanly safe and protected.

*

Later in the evening when the sun had buried itself beneath the horizon, as they lay side-by-side, naked, in their one bed, Lena smiled as she saw the stars begin to come out throughout the fading blue sky. Yulia sighed behind her and she felt the soft pressure of Yulia's cool lips on her neck below her earlobe. She smiled and leant into the soft, lingering touch. "Yulia"

Yulia's lips lingered for a moment more. Lena squirmed when Yulia's lips moved as she spoke against her neck, "yes Lena?"

Lena swallowed thickly not wanting to make Yulia feel horrible in the unearthly heat of the evening. Sighing faintly she reached behind her and carefully wrapped Yulia's arms around her waist. She made sure Yulia didn't remove her arms, not that the latter would wand to, by placing her arms over Yulia's. "I want to go home" she stated solemnly.

"I know" Yulia soothed, combing back Lena's red curls and pressing a small kiss to the cool cheek "but we have another three months left here"

"In this heat?!" Lena whined, on the verge of tears, before rolling onto her back so that she could face Yulia who was leaning over her.

Yulia smiled sympathetically as she stroked Lena's cool cheeks "I'm afraid so" she pressed a kiss to Lena's forehead and shifted closer, both were thankful for the subtle air conditioning filling the room, "but I will be right here beside you" Yulia vowed, her glistening crystal eyes looking down into lena's glass-green ones.

"Promise me that, Yulia, promise me" Lena whispered as she ran her hands down Yulia's thighs and shifted beneath her.

"I promise" Yulia breathed resting down fully upon Lena and tangling her fingers in Lena's red curls "always" was her final whisper before she lowered her lips onto Lena's. Lena closed her eyes to the concrete city outside those fours walls, to the faint roar of the traffic some five blocks away, and felt it all melt away as the only thing she cared about then and there was Yulia … her Yulia.

The end.


End file.
